Brutal
by The Lord of All Chaos
Summary: What happens when the DNA of an unborn child is combined with the data of a digimon? She becomes the most powerful human alive, and has power over half of the digital world. She knows there is a purpose for her, and she will rise to the challenge. Discontinued in order to be rewritten
1. Understanding

Digimon BrutalOne: Understanding

She was always different. Always, odd. Never fitting in anywhere. She wasn't a goth, nor was she an emo. She wasn't a bookworm, nor was she a chav. She was simply different. In-between. Always different.

When she was born she was different even to her parents. Her pallid, deathly white skin, deep black hair and navy blue eyes were at complete odds with her fathers spiky brown hair, tanned skin and brown eyes. It was the same for her mother. Her appearance did not match that of her baby daughters. Her long blonde hair and green eyes made an outstanding mark against her daughter. Even her pale skin was a darker shade than her daughters.

She was different. Always. But her classmates at school had learned that she had such a sweet and gentle personality that they couldn't help liking her. But some of the more devious bullies had also learned, that not only did she have a sweet personality, but a dark and deep anger that was not to be trifled with.

She had even thrown one of them onto the top of the school once. The teachers believed it to be a wild popularity stunt and gave the boy a week's detention. So she was powerful. Almost deadly. Why? What gave a normal child such great power, and even greater fury?

The answer her parents. Takuya and Zoë Kanbara. Once in their youth they had travelled to a place called the Digital World. They had even become mysterious creatures known as digimon. They had believed that it would have no effects upon their human bodies. But alas, this was not the case. Digimon data was part of them, doing nothing to them whatsoever. But that data had passed onto their daughter before she was even born. Written into her DNA was the power of several digimon.

Agunimon, Kazemon, BurningGreymon, Zephrymon, Aldamon, EmperorGreymon and Susanoomon. She was part digimon, part human.

But her rage did not come from the data of her parents. While her parents were within the digital world, they had fought a digimon of unbelievable power. Lucemon. They had managed to destroy Lucemon and save both human and digital world. But Lucemon's data had lodged within her father. And so part of Lucemon was within her as well.

She was an anomaly of digimon and human kind alike. She did not belong in either world. At least that was her opinion. Even though she knew not of the digimon data within her DNA, she knew that she was not really human.

She knew that there was a greater purpose for her. Her only problem was that, she had no idea what to do about it.

Sadly she was going to find out.

**Okay, this is my first fan fiction** **based purely on something I thought up. Originally it wasn't going to be Takumi thing but I making this up as I go along so cut me a little slack ****.**


	2. The Call

Digimon BrutalTwo: The Call

"Hey, Madeline!" yelled a voice. Madeline Kanbara turned to the source of the voice and saw her best friend, Alex Minamoto running up behind her.

"Hey Alex," Madeline said slowing to allow her friend to catch up. Alex jogged past Madeline and began to walk backwards.

"Where were you off to in such a hurry?" Alex asked, a cheeky grin on his face. Madeline rolled her eyes.

"Home Alex," Madeline said. "I've told you before I am not dating Kyle. He's not even my mate."

"Sure you're not," Alex said the grin still on his face.

"Alexander shut up," Madeline said, smiling as Alex' face turned scarlet.

"I told you I don't being called Alexander," muttered Alex. "That's what dad calls me."

"How is Koji anyway?"

"Don't get me started," Alex moaned. "Dad's so busy of the time. I got home yesterday, and he left about half an hour later. I barely ever see him. Half the time he's gettin' pissed down the pub."

Madeline laughed at her friend's honesty. Madeline was the only person Alex confided this information with.

"So how's you're dad?" Alex asked looking at his friend.

"Soccer," Madeline explained with a simple shrug.

"Is that all he ever does?" Alex asked rolling his eyes.

"No," Madeline said. "You should know by now his other job."

"Oh yeah, banker," said Alex rolling his eyes. "Which you're dad does only when he's not needed for a game. Which is?"

"Hardly ever," Madeline admitted. "But at least he doesn't get time to get pissed."

"Yeah, that makes you lucky," Alex chuckled. "You get to see you're dad most of the time."

"It's not all that great," Madeline mumbled. Alex sighed and put an arm over Madeline's shoulders.

"Still feeling alone?" muttered Alex. Madeline nodded. It was a mood that possessed her from time to time. The feeling that no one understood her. The mood would be with her for days or sometimes-just minutes.

"Cheer up Mady," said Alex. "You've got to stop putting yourself down all the time."

"I don't put myself down!" she snapped. "I just think… what am I Alex?"

Alex shook his head. This wasn't the first time Madeline had asked this question.

"You're Madeline," Alex answered. "A sweet gentle person… who no one messes with cause they know they'll get chucked on top of school."

Madeline gave a bitter chuckle. That had been the single reminder in fifteen-year-old life span that kept on signalling she wasn't normal.

They were walking along a forest path now. Madeline had taken the walk home from school it was practically hardwired into her brain.

"That was a pretty good throw wasn't it?" she muttered eventually, her face breaking into a wide grin.

A snap of twigs alerted her attention. She stopped, and looked around. Alex stopped as well and also looked around.

"Hello Madeline," hissed a voice from off to their left.

Madeline sighed, turned round and muttered, "Hello Jonathon."

Jonathon Backward stepped out from the bushes to their left, accompanied by his usual gang of gorillas. Jonathon was the local asbo. Anything bed you could think of doing at sixteen, Jonathon had done it. Smoking, arsine, drinking, drugs, assault, weapons offences you name it. Jonathon had done it, and so had half the gorillas in his gang.

"What do you want Prison man?" Alex asked. Prison man had been Jonathon's nickname for some years, since he spent so much time there. Jonathon's eyes looked hungrily up and down Madeline's figure.

"This is going to be a first for me," he whispered. "Doctor's say I'm goanna die soon. So I'm going to take one last offence. Rape."

Madeline stepped back, but two of Jonathon's gorillas had already grabbed her arms.

"Get off her!" yelled Alex, but three more of the gorillas had clamped his arms behind his back and a hand over his mouth.

"I'm goanna enjoy this," whispered Jonathon as he walked to Madeline. The black haired girl closed her eyes and counted to ten.

When she opened her eyes, Jonathon nearly nose to nose with her.

"What the?" Jonathon stammered. Madeline's navy blue eyes had turned to deep lavender.

With an expert motion, she revolved her right arm as if throwing a ball overhead. The unfortunate member of Jonathon's gang that had been holding onto that arm went with the arm, slipped off, went flying through the air and smacked face first into a tree.

"Okay now I've changed aspect," snarled Jonathon. "How about murder?"

"Try it dick," smiled Madeline her eyes changing from lavender to icy blue. But Jonathon pulled a knife from nowhere and slashed it at Madeline's cheek. Blood spilled out from the wound and Madeline yelled in pain.

And then something happened. Something clicked inside of her. Something that not only felt like a blazing fire, but also like an enormous wind. She looked back at Jonathon and grimaced.

"Big mistake," she said pointing a delicate white finger at the enormous moron before her. "Pyro Barrage."

Bullets of flame left her finger at such speed that they were almost blurs. Each one hit Jonathon setting fire to his filthy black shirt. Jonathon looked at his shirt then yelled trying to pull it off. Jonathon's monkey friend looked at Madeline and let go running off. As Madeline turned to look at the retreating back of Jonathon's friends, her eyes turned back to lavender.

"Hurricane Gale!" she yelled, flicking her hand up at the coward before her. A circling tunnel of spiralling air flew at the monkey before her. The wind was so strong it picked him up and threw him into a high oak tree a kilometre away. She looked at the remaining members of Jonathon's gang.

"Anyone else feeling like being a dick?" she asked coldly. They all shook their heads and ran. Madeline looked at Alex. Her best friend gave a sheepish smile.

"Never knew you could do that?" he said, hoarsely.

"Me neither," Madeline said, her eyes reverting to normal.

"What about him?" he said indicating Jonathon.

"Leave him," Madeline said. "I'll come up with an excuse for the cut."

"But he-"

"Isn't worth a damn," Madeline said walking down the path.

Later

Madeline was sitting in her bedroom. Her parents hadn't been home when she had arrived, so she attempted to clean her cut as best she could and then sat in her room thinking.

How had she done those strange things in the forest? It had been cool but, how?

The vibrating of her phone in her pocket brought her out her revere. She slipped her hand into her back pocket and brought out her phone. She didn't recognise the number and shrugged. She pressed the answer button and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" she said.

"Madeline Kanbara," said a woman's voice on the other end of the line.

"Yeah," Madeline answered. "Whatever you're selling I'm not interested."

"Do you wish to know about yourself?" the voice asked. Madeline sat bolt upright.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"In order to understand you must return to the place where your powers awakened, when the hour in your world reaches midnight."

The phone in Madeline's hand purred as the caller hung up. Madeline looked at it and shuddered. Now she would understand.

**I think most of you readers can tell who was the caller but if not, I was trying to make it obvious. Keep on reading to find out more. **


	3. Truth

Digimon BrutalThree: Truth

Classical motherly behaviour would be to take a fifteen year old to the hospital after she had been slashed across the cheek. Classical _Zoë _behaviour would be to scold her daughter for being so foolish with a knife and then ask her how her day was.

"Fine," Madeline said shrugging. "Two plus two equals four and all that shit."

"Langue Madeline," scolded Zoë, placing a delicate finger on Madeline's nose.

_Bang!_ Madeline and her mother jumped simultaneously. Zoë sighed and opened the front door.

"Sorry," grinned the sweaty Takuya outside the door. "Missed."

"Takuya get in and take a shower," chuckled Zoë, pulling her husband into a tight embrace, their lips pressed against each other's. Madeline turned around and pretended to gag.

"I shall be scarred for life," she muttered. Takuya and Zoë broke apart and Takuya walked over to his daughter.

"Hey kiddo," he said, ruffling Madeline's hair.

"Dad I'm not five," Madeline complained, pushing her fathers hand away. She took a breath through her nose, instantly clutching at it. "Mom's right you need a shower."

"Okay, see you two later," Takuya said, jogging up the stairs chucking the soccer ball over his shoulder. Zoë caught the ball one handed and lowered it to the floor.

"Your father will never change," she muttered smiling. "I guess that's why I love him."

"Yeah," Madeline said grinning. "Unlike Koji."

"I have to agree with you there," muttered Zoë. "He was always the responsible one when we were younger. I doubt anyone expected him to be the heavy drinker."

Zoë sighed and turned around. As she was about to walk into the kitchen Madeline blurted out, "Mom!"

Zoë turned around.

"Yes sweetie?"

"You know that thing with the guy on the roof?"

"Now sweetie we all know Jeremy has mental issues but even he needs a detention for climbing up there."

"No, mom. He didn't climb up there."

"Then how do you explain he got there?"

"I threw him up there."

Zoë stood there looking at Madeline sceptically. Then she shook her head.

"I always knew you had your fathers sense of humour," she muttered before walking into the kitchen.

Later

Madeline rolled on her side, looking at the clock on her bedside table. 11:56. She sighed. Her parents wouldn't believe her, so she would have to find out on her own. 11:57. She had no idea that time could drag on like this. Who was that person on the phone? 11:58. What if they didn't know why Madeline had these abilities? Could she take the chance they didn't? 11:59

She got out of bed. She couldn't take that chance. She began to undress from her bedclothes, pulling on a stripy black and white t-shirt and tattered blue jeans. Over her t-shirt she pulled on a black leather jacket, and a black cap with a skull on the front.

12:00.

'Time to rock and roll,' she thought to herself. She crept over to her bedroom window and yanked it open. She slipped outside, feeling the cool night breeze play across her face, and throw her hair into the air.

She pulled the window closed and walked quickly over to the over hanging branches of an oak tree. She reached up and grabbed the branch and pulled herself up. She didn't know why she wasn't affected by sneaking out at night. Maybe it was her father's rebellious nature in her veins.

She easily climbed down the tree and walked swiftly towards the forest path. No cars were on the road, and the only light came from the orange street lamps that painted almost everything a sickly orange.

She walked under the over hanging branches of the trees, leaving the orange glow behind. Darkness closed in around her. She shivered. She never admitted this to her father, put she was slightly afraid of the dark.

Something shone in the shadows in front of her. She tensed herself ready to run.

"Greeting Madeline Kanbara," said the same womanly voice that had spoken to her on her phone. "It is time you learnt." 


	4. Truth, Part 2

Digimon BrutalFour: Truth _Part Two_

"Who are you?" whispered Madeline.

"My name is Ophanimon," the voice said, the light dimming slightly. Madeline could now make out the outline of a tall woman, dressed in green armour, and held an odd long spear in one hand, and had a shield locked on the other forearm.

"What are you?" Madeline whispered, her voice quiet.

"I am a digimon," said Ophanimon. "A being of pure data from another world."

"Okay," Madeline said, still in an awed whisper. Then she got over her awe of this digimon and got back to why she was there. "You said you would answer my questions."

"I did indeed child," Ophanimon replied. "Please ask your first question."

"What am I?" Madeline asked slowly. Ophanimon frowned.

"You are human in a sense," said Ophanimon. "But you DNA is fused with the data of several digimon. You are half human, half digimon."

"How can that be?" Madeline hissed.

"Your parents were digidestined. They fought in the digital world as digimon. Some residual data of those transformations was left in their bodies. Upon your birth that data became infused with your DNA."

"So I'm just some sort of freak?" Madeline muttered looking at her feet.

"No," snapped Ophanimon. "You are more important and powerful than any other human alive. But being a human with the powers of a digimon is still not enough for the journey you are about to embark upon."

She drew something out of her armour and tossed it at Madeline. She caught in one hand and looked at it. It looked slightly like a phone, but had groves for her fingers and thumb. On one side it was a reddish purple and on the other a deep black. A circle up in the top corner showed an odd symbol in gold. It was the symbol Ω.

"What is this?" Madeline asked.

"It is your D-Tector," Ophanimon explained. "You shall need it when you travel to the digital world."

"When?" Madeline asked determination in her face.

"Tomorrow take the five forty train to Shibuya," Ophanimon explained. "There shall be one of my people waiting for you there. He shall guide you to the digital world."

Madeline looked at her feet, then back at Ophanimon.

"What do I tell my parents?" Madeline asked.

"That shall be taken care of by one of my colleges as well Madeline. Now I believe that it is time that you were asleep."

As Ophanimon said it, Madeline felt her eyes close, then reopen. She was back in her room, back in her night clothes. She shook her head thinking it was a very vivid dream. Then she looked at her right hand. It was curled around a purple and black D-Tector. She looked up at the ceiling. Then felt her eyes close and she drifted to sleep.

_Elsewhere_

High above the digital world, was a castle. A castle of carved diamond and crystal. Deep in the heart of this great palace, Ophanimon reappeared in the throne room. Seraphimon looked up at the flash of green and white energy, whereas Cherubimon barely batted an eyelid at the arrival of the third Celestial Digimon.

Ophanimon strode up the room looking from side to side at the statues of the ten legendary warriors. She arrived at the three thrones set around the table at the head of the room.

"She has been notified," Ophanimon said.

"I still don't think this matter should be left in the hands of a child," growled Cherubimon.

"What choice do we have?" said Seraphimon. "She is the only one who can stop the Pandoricals."

"But she has only just begun to realise her powers!" snarled Cherubimon. "Why not summon her parents instead!"

"They cannot stop this force," Ophanimon whispered. "The Legendary Warriors in their true forms could not defeat them. We must trust in Madeline."

**That's chapter four. I would have put more but the chapter is called Truth so I wanted to keep all attention on Ophanimon's explanation. Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading and sorry if it's a bit lame. :/ **


	5. The Pandoricals

Digimon BrutalFive: The Pandoricals

The darkness clouded everything, but _they _could still see. They had the ability to see through the purest shadows and in the deepest of nights. They were the Pandoricals.

In precedence they were The Storm, The Fallen, The End, The Moon and The Oblivion. The Oblivion being the strongest and the Storm being the weakest.

They were unstoppable, unreasonable, unparalleled in their strength and might. They were merciless, remorseless, and invincible. There cunning knew no bounds and there deviousness was infinite.

The Pandoricals had been a sealed group of digimon since the ancient battle, before Lucemon ever existed, before the beast and human digimon went to war. They had been sealed by the ancient ones, imprisoned for the unholy and brutal massacre of over ten thousand digimon.

"Ten thousand," muttered The Storm. "I'm sure it was at least fifteen thousand."

"I'm sure it was fifty thousand," snarled The End.

"I'm sure it was a hundred thousand," growled The Fallen.

"We destroyed some digimon that's all that matters," snarled The Oblivion.

The other Pandoricals stayed quiet. Seconds rolled into minutes.

Then, quite suddenly, The Night yelled, "Who wants to play Scrabble!"

**Very short chapter. I wanted to introduce the Pandoricals for this chapter, nothing more, so sorry if it's a little lame.**


	6. Begin

Digimon BrutalSix: Begin

Madeline opened her eyes. She felt unnaturally tired and thought that she had been watching her TV again till half past one. Then she remembered Ophanimon, what she had said, what she had told her to do.

She lay there in bed thinking over what Ophanimon had said. She was half digimon? She hadn't believed it at first, but then she remembered what she had done to Jonathon and his friends. The explanation Ophanimon had given her made sense, more sense than any doctor alive could have.

Her bedroom door opened and Zoë walked in smiling as usual.

"Anon zee sleepy head," she grinned. "Time to get up and go."

Then she noticed the D-Tector in Madeline's right hand. She shook her head slightly, the smile dropping a fraction.

"I hoped it was some sort of practical joke," she said biting her lip. "I guess that was too much to hope for. Come on Madeline, you've got a big day today."

Madeline watched as her mother walked out of her bedroom. She slipped out of bed and poked her head out of the door. She could hear voices downstairs. Two voices she recognised as her parents, the other… sounded as if he had just come from Elizabethan England.

She stepped back inside her room and closed the door. Who was that downstairs? She heard the front door open and close, and her parent's voices talking again. Madeline thought about that for a moment, then slipped out of the bedroom and climbed down a few of the stairs, so she could hear her parent's voices.

"Can we let her go like that?" Zoë was saying.

"Does it look like we've got a choice?" Takuya replied.

"There's always a choice Takuya," scolded Zoë.

"But, by the sounds of it, she has to go," Takuya muttered.

"I don't feel like letting her go to the digital world Takuya."

"We went there once. And we were younger than Madie."

"We had the others."

"We still went."

There was silence and Madeline could distinctly hear Zoë sob. Madeline scrambled up the stairs and slipped back into her bedroom.

'Digital world?' she thought to herself. 'What and where the heck is it?'

She glanced at the D-Tector that rested on her desk. The symbol Ω was still glowing in faint gold. Madeline knew not what it meant, but it seemed to radiate a twin meaning. One meaning of the golden symbol seemed to mean, loss, sadness, destruction. The other seemed to mean change, strength, the greater good.

'Whatever this, digital world is, it appears I must go,' Madeline thought. 'Ophanimon said so. The citizens of the digital world could require my help.'

She knew she was probably crazy for thinking that but that had never stopped her before. She didn't even know what she was up against, or what the D-Tector could do. It was a hunk of plastic and wiring for Christ sake!

She shook the doubts out of her mind. She had a duty to do. She pulled off her night gear and grabbed some clothes from he wardrobe. She thought about it for a second. If she was going to be in the digital world she wanted to both have plenty of clothes and other necessaries, but not to be weighed down by luggage.

She soon had four sets of clothes in her rucksack and a pair of walking boots. She also had a pair of thick ski gloves and some black tinted sun glasses. Madeline was currently wearing long denim jeans, grey trainers, and a blue t-shirt. On the front of it near the neck was the Egyptian symbol for life, an ankh.

She slung the rucksack on her back and nearly walked out of her room without her D-Tector. She picked it up and slipped it into her pocket. She then walked downstairs and looked at her parents. They hadn't seemed to have heard her. Zoë was resting her head on Takuya's shoulder. Madeline coughed to get her parents attention. Zoë's head snapped up and looked at Madeline.

"Mady," she said. Madeline winced at the sound of the baby name. Zoë noticed the movement and smiled slightly. "Sorry sweetheart." She eyed the rucksack. "So you're going then?"

"I understand that I have to," Madeline replied simply. Zoë's eyes gave a small flash.

"You don't have to do anything Madeline," she said. You can stay here and just, leave the digital world."

"Mom by the sounds of what I was told this is my purpose," Madeline protested. "If this is what I must do then I must do it."

Zoë smiled and nodded. "Determined just like your father."

Takuya finally looked up. He smiled. Then he stood up, walked over to Madeline, and pulled her into a close embrace.

"Madeline," he whispered. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to. I will respect and stand by your opinion."

Madeline looked up at her father.

"I'm going dad."

He grinned.

"Guess your mom was right. You're determined like me."

Madeline nodded. Takuya gave a grin then walked into the kitchen.

"Do you want anything for breakfast?" he asked. Madeline smiled slightly.

"I'm not hungry at the moment dad. But I'll need some food for the trip."

Takuya nodded, as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Madeline looked at her mother. She smiled sadly.

"I guess you'll be going to save the world come five forty," she said.

"I guess so," Madeline replied.

"Like parents like daughter I suppose," she said smiling. "Still with a part digimon daughter around no need to worry about thieves."

Madeline gave a small titter at this. Then she thought of something to pass the time.

"Mom I'm goanna go see the others," she said, discarding her rucksack. Zoë nodded as Madeline walked out of the front door.

_Five minutes later_

Madeline sat on a picnic table, letting the wind play with her hair. She was waiting. She had called the others when she left and they said they'd all be there in five minutes.

Footsteps made Madeline look up. She smiled at the sight of the person walking toward her.

"Hey Madeline," muttered a rather sleepy looking Drake Himi.

"Hey Drake!" Madeline called in greeting to the sixteen-year-old. He gave a small nod and sat down on the table yawning.

"How late did you stay up last night?" she asked, elbowing the boy in the ribs. Drake smiled and decided not to answer.

"So what's this special meeting about? I wanna' get some sleep."

"Maybe you should have got to bed last night!" called a voice. Madeline looked up and saw Alex walking towards them. Beside Alex was his cousin, Alexa Kimura. The twelve-year-old gave a grin of recognition to Madeline.

"Hey guys!" she called back to them. Alexa looked around as if expecting someone.

"Where's Max?" she asked, slightly disappointed that her boyfriend wasn't there.

"Well how should I know?" Madeline asked. "He said he was coming."

"Maybe he's eating," commented Drake through a yawn.

"That's my dad!" called a voice. The group looked up and Alexa gave a small squeal of delight.

"Maxy!" she yelled throwing herself towards the boy. Twelve-year-old Max Shibayama gave a slightly pained grin as his girlfriend landed in his arms. He looked up at Madeline and gave a grin.

"Hey," he said. Madeline smiled and looked around. "So everybody's here. I can begin."

"Yeah so why are we here Madeline?" asked Alexa, unclasping herself from Max. Madeline raised her right hand and snapped her fingers. A small blue fire appeared in her hand.

"This is why," Madeline explained as she began to juggle a set of blue fires from one hand to the other.

"Never figured you were a pyromaniac," muttered Alexa. Alex clapped her round the head.

"Ever heard of tact?" Alex asked. Madeline smiled.

"I'm not a pyromaniac," Madeline explained. "I'm part something called a digimon."

Everyone remained silent for several moments. Then Drake coughed.

"Well least I know I'm not the only one going crazy," he said. Madeline looked at him. He pointed his index finger at a nearby tree. A bolt of something white flew from his finger and hit the tree. The wood turned to ice.

"What the hell?" whispered Madeline. Alex shrugged.

"And here I thought I was the only one," he sniggered. Madeline's jaw dropped, and her eye's closed, as Alex began to glow like the sun. The light finally dimmed and Madeline looked back at her best friend.

"Since when could you guys do that?" she asked, jaw open.

"Last night," Alex muttered.

"That's so cool!" squealed Alexa, "Do it again!"

"So I guess you got a visit from Ophanimon too huh?" she said slowly. Both Alex and Drake shook their heads.

"Some dude called Seraphimon told me," said Alex.

"A weird looking clown thing name Cherubimon gave me the heads up," explained Drake.

Madeline looked at both of them. Max looked at the three of them.

"So…"

"So…"

"See you at five forty?"

The trio nodded and dispersed. Max stood there for five more seconds.

"What the HELL is going on!"

_5:35 PM_

Madeline, Drake and Alex moved swiftly through the crowds. It wasn't easy but somehow they managed to collect three tickets to Shibuya. After that was done they quickly boarded the train and sat in silence for the train to arrive at Shibuya.

"So what do you reckon they meant by, 'One of our people'?" asked Alex. Drake shrugged.

"Guess we'll find out won't we?" he said. Madeline nodded her silent agreement. She was slightly on edge. I mean it wasn't everyday she went to a new world. The train started to jolt to a halt. Madeline stood up and looked at Drake and Alex. They both nodded.

All three of them departed the train, and began to look around for the man who would lead them to the digital world.

They began to wonder through the train station, looking for their guide. The crowds jostled them and their bags from pillar to post, and it took most of there effort to stay in a single group.

Madeline was just about to suggest giving up, when she walked into someone.

"Sorry," she gasped, looking up at the man. The ensemble he wore seemed rather odd to her. For one thing he wore a brown Italian pinstriped suit, but a pair of green metal rimmed mirrored sunglasses were perched on the bridge of his nose.

"Thy fault entirely," he said, his accent British, and, Elizabethan. "Wouldst thou be Madeline Kanbara?"

"Yeah?" Madeline answered hesitantly. The man inclined his head, letting his glasses slip down his face. Madeline caught a glimpse of reflective silver eyes. But then the man pushed his glasses back up his nose and looked at Madeline.

"My masters require that thou follow thee."

And with that he turned on heels and walked off. Madeline looked at the other two and they both nodded. Quickly they followed what they hoped was there guide.

He led them to an elevator at the end of the station. He quickly pressed the button and stepped inside. Madeline and the others jumped in as the door began to close. The man tilted his head at them and then looked up. Madeline followed his gaze.

He was looking at the floor counter. They had already gone, way past Basement level 2. They had gone beneath the station.

"That was an ordeal," muttered the man. Madeline looked at him. He had pulled of his sunglasses and his eyes were revealed. There were no whites or pupils. Both his eyes were entirely reflective silver.

"Who are you?" Drake asked. The man looked at him.

"Thy name is Mercurymon," he said. He lifted his sunglasses back to his face. Then he began to change.

His silver eyes flowed across the whole of his face as it flattened out. It leaked onto his chest, as did the green of his sunglasses.

Soon a green digimon with mirrors on his chest, face and shields.

"That glamour of thine was truly restricting."

The elevator clanged and the doors opened. Madeline looked out at another train station. A circular platform, with all the rails leading off in different directions. However there was currently only one train in the station.

"Let us begin," Mercurymon said.

**Well the adventure begins. What's going to happen next? I think** **I'll leave you guessing. I'm evil that way. Muhawhaw. Still please R&R.**


	7. Burn Baby Burn

**Digimon Brutal**

**Seven: Burn Baby Burn**

Madeline and the others walked forward behind Mercurymon. The digimon led them to the single train at the platform and opened the door.

"This is to be a trying experience," he said. "You may have the abilities of digimon, but in order to save the digital world, you must become digimon. This is why you have your D-Tectors. As you become close to one of the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors, they will activate."

"And what do we do then?" Madeline asked.

Mercurymon smiled, his mirrored face fading.

"If I told you wouldn't learn anything," he said, disappearing into nothingness. Madeline stared at the spot where he had been then shook her head.

"Well thanks," she muttered as the train jolted away from the platform. "Yeah that clears everything right up."

She looked around and saw Drake lying on one of the seats, rucksack under his head, eyes closed.

"How could you be sleeping at a time like this?" Madeline asked incredulously. Drake opened one eye lazily.

"Easily," was all he said. Then he closed his eye.

Alex looked at her and gave a rather noncommittal shrug.

"I guess he's weird like that," he chuckled.

A bolt of frost wiped the smile from his face. Madeline spent the next five minutes watching her best friend trying to warm his ass up. It was some entertainment at least.

The rest of the journey was spent in quiet silence. Madeline found herself creating fire balls and creating fun games to do with them. It came in useful as the only light when Alex started practising turning the lights out with a look.

"God," Madeline said after an hour. "D'ya reckon it took our parents as long to get here when they went to the digital world?"

Alex stopped playing with the lights and shrugged.

"Who knows? I'm more concerned about what we do when we get there. I mean, what could be so powerful that it could destroy a whole world?"

"How about how badly David Cameron and Nick Clegg screwed up the British economic depression?"

"That could destroy a nation, not a world."

"Okay… how about Adolf Hitler?"

"Oh come on! Hitler wanted to _rule _the world, not destroy it."

"Mmmm, look at our little historian."

"Mady shut up."

"How 'bout no?" Madeline asked sarcastically. The train jolted and Madeline was thrown down half the carriage.

"Ow!" she yelled, rubbing her head. Then the world tilted, as the train suddenly started running _vertical_.

"Whoa!" yelled Alex as he fell down the carriage. Madeline blinked as she thought she saw a faint after image of some form surround him.

"Bloody hell!"

She looked up and saw Drake lying beside her, also rubbing his head, and another one of those after images surrounded him too. She looked at her arms and saw two after images over laid on top of each other.

"What the fucking hell was that!" yelled Alex as he rubbed his backside. "Aren't trains meant to go horizontal?"

"Guess the driver of this one didn't read the manual," snarled Drake.

And just as suddenly the train tilted to the right, so now it was running on its right hand side.

Madeline found her face pressed into the window. She peered out of it with one blue eye and gasped.

"I think we're in the digital world," she said.

The view below her was one of incomparable beauty.

What looked grass expanded in endless planes below her. The grass glittered and she realized that it was bronze in colour. Bronze grass?

She saw a huge, oak tree not far off and below it were thousands of giant eggs. Tiny, adorable creatures bounded through the grass close to the tree. The further out they got, the larger and less cute looking they became.

"Are those digimon?" asked Alex.

"Guess so," Drake said standing beside them.

Madeline gave a small laugh as she saw he friend standing on the wall. She laughed all the harder when the train righted itself, causing Drake to fall once more.

"I'm getting sick of that," muttered the boy, getting to his feet. Then there came was some sort of roar from the head of the train, and the train began to screech to a halt.

"I think this is out stop," Alex said.

"What gave that away dumbass?" Drake said, picking up his rucksack, slinging it over one shoulder.

The train stopped. Madeline was about to walk out, when the roof and right wall opened up. She was about to say something but the carriage tipped all three of them out, thus meaning she barely noticed they were under the outermost branches of the giant oak tree.

While Madeline was still gathering her thoughts of how rude the train service was in the digital world, a voice called out.

"End of the line for you folks."

Madeline looked around for the source of the voice, then realized that it came from the train itself. She hadn't noticed it before, but the cubed, square machine had a face of metal, and what she mistaken for the headlights were the digimon's eyes.

"See you guys later," said the Trailmon and, before Madeline could ask any questions, the machine jolted away.

"Well now whatddya' we do?" asked Madeline.

"Go find someone in authority?" suggested Drake.

Alex was about to agree when a voice called out.

"Neemon you idiot they're here!"

Madeline looked in the direction of the voice. A small white digimon with a brown smudge around his mouth was running towards them. He was wearing nothing but what appeared to be a huge, pink waistband/belt.

As it neared the platform he slowed, frowning.

"Who are you?" he asked. "I was expecting the Digidestined. The ones who defeated Lucemon."

Madeline shrugged.

"If you mean in my case mum and dad, I don't think they'll be up to it. I mean when they saved this place they were eleven. Now they're about thirty eight."

"What?" the digimon asked scratching his head. "How could they go from being eleven to thirty eight in ten years?"

"Maybe time travels slower in your world," suggested Alex.

The digimon shrugged.

"Maybe. My name's Bokomon."

"Charmed," Madeline said. "I'm Madeline Kanbara."

"Drake Himi."

"Alex. Alexander Minimoto."

Bokomon nodded and looked behind him.

"Well I'll guess you'll want to see the Celestial Digimon."

"Your guess is as good as ours at the minute," Madeline said.

Bokomon turned around and walked under the tree. Madeline and the others walked slowly behind him.

They passed small digimon as they walked closer into the heart of the tree and thousands upon thousands of the strange eggs. Madeline smiled as some of the digimon waddled, walked or hopped along side with them, each one eager to be noticed by Bokomon, who in turn, stroked the fur, skin or slimy flesh of each of the new born digital entities.

Madeline looked up and saw that they were near the trunk of the tree. Three thrones sat facing them, had the guilt carvings of their occupants. The one on the left Madeline instantly recognised as Ophanimon. The one on the right, she guess belonged to the digimon Cherubimon, as, true to Drake's description, he did look like some sort of demented clown. The one in the centre then, she guessed belonged to Seraphimon.

"Where are the Celestial Digimon?" Bokomon asked, seemingly to no one in particular.

"They went to the continent of Darkness," said a small, yellow digimon the wandered up to Bokomon. It sat down and began to chew on something it had picked up somewhere.

Bokomon face palmed.

"Neemon you insufferable fool, what are you eating?" asked Bokomon snatching the thing out of the Digimon's hands.

"I duno'," Neemon said. Bokomon sighed and snapped the digimon's orange pyjama bottom like clothing.

As Neemon opened his mouth to yell in pain, a sonic boom sounded. Baby digimon screamed in terror and flew for the centre of the tree.

"What was that?" Madeline asked.

Bokomon groaned.

"That was the sound of evil striking," muttered Bokomon. "Normally the Celestial Digimon would be here to help, but seeing as though they've travelled to the continent of Darkness it appears that we are slightly stuck."

"Slightly?" asked Madeline, raising an eyebrow. "Surely you must have some sort of response to this?"

"We do," Bokomon said. "If the Celestial Digimon are not here, we evacuate to the yellow moon."

"That's it?" Alex asked scowling. "Run and hide?"

"Well… yes I admit it is pathetic," muttered Bokomon.

Madeline turned to the others, a high gust of wind rippling through her hair. Both nodded, frost crackling in Drake's hand, light streaming from Alex's eyes.

"Let's go!"

The three teenagers sprinted out towards the source of the noise, Bokomon's protest lost on them. The branches of the tree passed overhead and soon they were out from underneath them.

Another blast shook the ground, and tiny digimon rushed passed them, screaming in fear. Madeline wondered if she was insane doing this, but her resolve doubled. These people were in trouble. She had to help them.

A column of fire blasted up almost directly in front of her. She yelped and slid to a halt, the other two sliding beside her. The heat from the blast should have been immense, but Madeline barely felt the difference in temperature. When she looked back however she could see the effect it was having on her friends.

Alex had sweat glistening over his brow, whereas Drake looked so hot she thought he would pass out. Then the flame dispersed, and a tall, mechanical creature stepped through.

It was made of gold and silver metal. One arm had a cannon protruding from the wrist and the other had no arm; only a long, golden blade. The gun arm had three wicked golden claws upon the hand.

The creature had what appeared to be a golden skull for a head, with two long antenna spurting from the forehead.

"Well, well, well," grated the machine in a voice of broken glass, a hint of humour in his voice. "Lookey what I found."

Madeline raised an eyebrow. For one thing, the machine had a Texan accent. For another, he wasn't looking at them. He was looking at something at her feet.

It was small, and covered in mud, but underneath the mud Madeline could see a trace of red. The tall machine, which Madeline guessed was a digimon, began to bend over to grab the thing.

Madeline quickly bent down and picked it up and began to back away. The machine digimon looked at her and chuckled.

"Now, you give me that here little trinket missy," grated the machine, scowling at her.

"Who are you?" snapped Madeline.

The digimon drew up to his full height, which Madeline had to admit was pretty impressive.

"The name's Reapermon," the machine said with pride. "Best bounty hunter in this here digital world. Now I think that belongs to me?"

"I don't see your name on it!" Medline snapped, taking a step back glaring at Reapermon. Reapermon sighed. Then pointed the gun barrel at her.

"Bone Duster!"

Madeline had a seconds notice before the ground spilt open, fire blasting straight upwards, ripping through her hair and blazing along her skin.

She knew she should feel pain, but the fire only seemed warm, instead of scolding hot. She felt something buzz in her pocket. She pulled out her D-Tector and looked at it. The screen was filled with red light, rimmed with blue rings.

The fire around Madeline continued to boil but she didn't feel it. The item she held in the other hand no longer had mud on it so now she could see it clearly. It was red and appeared to be shaped like some sort of martial arts warrior. Red bandage like stripes of material were wrapped around the figure, and plates of black and steel grey armour were strapped to various parts of the warrior. But it was the eyes that intrigued Madeline. Hollow sockets, but with fires burning deep within.

As she stared at it, the data that formed it broke apart and flowed into the D-Tector. As it did so, knowledge flowed into Madeline. She understood what she had to do.

"Execute!"

As the fires receded Alex and Drake stared at what had been their friend. In Madeline's place stood a tall, red clad warrior. Red strips of cloth covered her from head to toe. Black plates of armour were attached to the shins and forearms. Steel grey plates were strapped to the shoulders, chest and knuckles.

A small patch of blood red skin could be seen around the icy blue eyes. She opened her hands, revealing long, needle-like talons.

"I… am… Wyvernismon… new warrior of Flame."

Reapermon took a step back. Wyvernismon took a step forward. The she launched herself at Reapermon.

"Brutal Blazer!" she thundered, spreading her talons out, lashing them across Reapermon's chest. Thick, blue-hot tendrils of fire lashed from the ends of the talons, ripping great rents in Reapermon's metal skin.

The digimon yelled in pain, as black fire danced from the holes in his chest.

"Now you're in for it!" he yelled. The black fire rolled along his arms, his chest, his legs. "Burning Cyclone!"

The digimon span quickly on the spot, black fire spiralling around his body. The flames soon began to expand closer and closer to Wyvernismon. Drake and Alex were backing away slowly. Wyvernismon, stood firm unflinching from the blazing dark flames.

"You try fighting fire with fire?" Wyvernismon snarled. "Get ready to be burned."

She curled her hands into fists, slamming knuckles together. Blazing blue fires burst from her knuckles and wound their way up her forearms.

"Hurricane Blazer!" she screamed. She began to spin like a top, the blue flames enveloping her. The blue fires of Wyvernismon met the black of Reapermon's. A high pitched screaming of flames battling each other ensued.

Dark silhouettes could be seen within the two tornadoes of fire. The slender form of Wyvernismon and the bulky shape of Reapermon.

Then, a scream, lower and more agonised than that of the flames, pierced the air. Reapermon's column of fire dispersed, and the digimon was flung backwards. Wyvernismon's column fell away, and the digimon dropped to the ground gently.

Reapermon writhed in agony his body, dissipating into fragments of data. Wyvernismon, gave a chuckle, then dropped to one knee, her body wrapped in a cocoon of blue and purple light.

As Madeline reappeared, the human girl gave another laugh, then fell down unconscious.

**To be continued…**

**Apologies for the gap in updates. I've been distracted by other writing projects, and the book I'm writing. Yes I'm fourteen and I want to be an author. Why do you think I make such amazing fanfictions?**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. **


End file.
